general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Jimmy Deshler)
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = 57 Lake Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Alison Barrington Caleb Morley (biological; deceased) Rafe Kovich Livvie Locke (step; deceased) Silas Clay (guardian) Sam Morgan (former foster) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Molly Lansing-Davis (kissed; crush) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Malcolm Barrington (deceased) Elizabeth Barrington (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Amanda Barrington (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Silas Clay (paternal) Derek Barrington (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Mike Webber (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Rebecca Barrington (maternal fourth-great-grandmother; deceased) | color = #660000 | color text = white }}Rafe Kovich, Jr.'Rafe's last name is listed as Kovich on the credits February 1, 2013 is a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. He is portrayed by Jimmy Deshler. Rafe is the son of the late Alison Barrington and Caleb Morley. He arrived in on January 30, 2013 with his mother. Background Rafe's mother, Alison Barrington, was pregnant at the conclusion of Port Charles in 2003 with the child of either Caleb Morley or Rafe Kovich. In 2013, it was announced that Alison and her son Rafe would be coming to General Hospital. It was confirmed that Caleb is Rafe's biological father. GH Recap - February 1, 2013 Rafe Kovich, Sr. was said to have left Alison after he found out that the baby was Caleb's, supposedly to find Caleb and get revenge on him; however, he was never seen alive again. Storylines January–March 2013 Rafe arrives in , and his mother Alison says she is there because she wants to contact Lucy Coe. They have been bouncing from one city to the next in fear that someone (most likely Caleb Morley) will take Rafe away from Alison. When Alison leaves to go find Lucy, she gives Rafe a spear to attack anyone who comes by Pier 52, where she leaves him. Soon after, Molly Lansing-Davis comes to the pier with her nephew, Danny Morgan. Rafe asks to eat the stale bread Molly was planning to use to feed the ducks, and Molly instead offers to buy him a bowl of chili at Kelly's. Rafe agrees, and accompanies Molly & Danny there. He leaves soon after, and is found standing over his mother's dead body by Detective John McBain. John arrests Rafe for killing Alison. However, at the station, Rafe tells Commissioner Anna Devane that John was the one who killed his mother. Uncertain about his statement, Anna has Rafe placed in lockup, where he tells Molly that he didn't kill his mother. Later, John comes to the cell, insisting to Rafe that he didn't kill Alison, and he doesn't think Rafe did, either. John goes over Rafe's statement, and helps Rafe remember that the man who killed Alison was wearing a distinctive ring. John leaves, and then Caleb shows up, pretending to be John. He takes Rafe out of his cell, and back to Pier 52, where he kills a police officer who accompanied them. Rafe runs away from Caleb. After Rafe escapes, he hides out in Molly's room. While Molly is making breakfast and Rafe is watching Danny, Heather Webber comes in dressed as a nurse and takes Danny. After Molly tells Alexis that Danny is missing, Rafe turns himself in. John is also arrested for the murder of the police officer, and while in lockup, Rafe starts to realize that John and Caleb are two different people. John realizes that Caleb is after Sam Morgan, Molly's sister and Danny's mom. By the time he and Rafe realize this, though, Anna comes and tells him that Sam and Danny are missing. With the help of Molly, Rafe later escapes custody with John and Lucy. The three of them break into PCU to get information about Caleb. There, they find out that "Caleb" is actually Stephen Clay, a former rock musician who went insane after the death of his wife, Livvie Locke. The three of them then go to Wyndemere to find "Caleb". Rafe stays in the living room to hold onto Danny while John and Lucy go after "Caleb". In the time that John and Lucy are in the tunnels and rescuing Sam, Rafe is visited by Heather and a ghost form of his mother Alison. Heather tries to take Danny again, but Rafe refuses this time, telling Heather he knows who she is. After talking with Rafe, Heather then decides to turn herself in. Alison tells Rafe that "Caleb" is indeed the biological father of Rafe. John & Lucy rescue Sam, and manage to kill Stephen Clay. The three "fugitives" then turn themselves in and later released due to Mayor Lomax wanting her image to not falter. Rafe is subsequently put in a group home. He shows up at John's motel room after getting into a fight with the other foster kids when they started making fun of his mother. Sam and Molly also show up out of concern, and John decides to let Rafe stay with him. However, Alexis tells them that Social Services won't allow John to take guardianship of Rafe, and he is brought back to the group home. Rafe shows up weeks later at Alexis' doorstep, looking for Molly. Alexis' boyfriend Shawn Butler tells Rafe that Molly's with her boyfriend. Alexis leaves Shawn and Rafe alone, and Shawn tells Rafe that Molly's boyfriend, TJ Ashford, is someone he cares about and also cares about Molly a lot. Rafe gets the hint, and leaves before Molly comes home. April 2013— He is seen again on April 17th when Lucy Coe petitions the court for guardianship with Kevin Collins also being a guardian. The court finds that Lucy is not a suitable guardian, and Lucy suggests Sam could be his guardian. On April 18th, Sam is granted temporary custody of Rafe, and she takes Rafe home. On April 29th, Sam and Alexis are talking at the penthouse and Sam decides that Rafe and Molly should head out. Rafe and Molly go to Kelly's and he reminds her that the last time that he was there was the day that his mother died. They talked and Rafe decides to kiss Molly. Molly rejects the notion that she has feelings for him and decides to head inside of Kelly's whereas Rafe goes back to Sam's. Rafe texts Molly but TJ responds pretending to be Molly. Rafe goes to Kelly's to meet Molly but finds TJ who punches him for kissing Molly. Rafe tries to cover for TJ but TJ confesses to Molly that he punched Rafe. Molly is furious, and breaks up with TJ. Rafe later comes by Molly's house, saying he wanted to apologize and he admits that though he loves her, he'd rather be friends with her than lose her forever. Molly agrees, and they hug just as TJ comes by. TJ gets the wrong idea, and Molly rejects his offer to take her to the prom. Later, she and Rafe decide to go to the prom as friends. Sam finds out that Stephen has a brother, Dr. Silas Clay, who shows up at Sam's place after expressing no interest in Rafe. He says he wants to meet Rafe, but Sam refuses, saying Rafe will react badly because of Silas' resemblance to Stephen. As he's leaving, Rafe comes back with Molly, and sees Silas, mistaking him for Stephen. Sam explains who Silas is. However, Silas steamrolls past Sam and tries to introduce himself to Rafe, who tells Silas he doesn't want anything to do with Stephen or Silas, running away from him. The next day, Rafe tells Sam and Alexis that when he sees Silas, he's reminded of the man who murdered his mother, and doesn't want to be around him. Sam acknowledges his pain, and tries to assure him about Silas. However, when Alexis and Rafe come to Kelly's, they find Sam there with Silas, who reveals that he petitioned the court to obtain custody of Rafe. He is horrified, and becomes even more upset when Silas says that Rafe should not be ashamed to be connected to Stephen. However, Rafe reminds Silas that Stephen killed his mother, and makes it clear he would rather stay with Sam & Danny. Sam lets Rafe know that she is going to fight to for him. Family tree |_ }} References Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Barrington family